Cancer
by MCR Rocks
Summary: based on My Chemical Romance's new song, Cancer. songfic, oneshot with some DS fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank Bianca2782 for telling me I got the lyrics wrong and giving me the real ones.**

**This song is based on My Chemical Romance's new song Cancer. About 1/3 of the U.S population has, or is suffering from cancer and it affects everyone. If you have a loved one who is suffering or has died from cancer, please note it in your review, you do not need to, but it would nice to know anyone that cancer has affected.**

**I do not own Danny phantom or My Chemical Romance.**

18- year old Danny Fenton sat on his bed, waiting. He knew he was leaving soon. Danny had just recently found out that he had one of the worst things that can ever happen to you, finding out that he had cancer.

_**Go away**_

_**If you could get me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded**_

Danny felt terrible. His body ached everywhere and he could feel the icy breath of death on his neck. He didn't want to die, he was to young to die, hell he's only 18 for Christ's sake! But he knew that he didn't have a choice this time, nothing could help him.

_**Call my Aunt Marie**_

_**Help her gather all my things**_

_**And bury me in all my favorite colors**_

Danny had been looking at pictures of him, his family, and his friends all day long. He was really going to miss everyone he knew. He got changed into his favorite pair of blue jeans and red T-shirt and began to think of all of the precious people who he would soon leave behind.

_**My sisters and my brother's still**_

_**I will not kiss you, oww**_

He thought of his incredibly weird family. His mother, Maddie, was the first. He knew that this tortured her; she would never see her beloved baby boy again. Jack, his father, was an idiot but loved Danny, even though they didn't agree on everything; he would miss the father son bonding. And how could he forget his sister Jazz. Yea, she was nosey, bossy, and a smart alaic but she was always there to help Danny with his problems.

Now Tucker was something else. He was Danny's best friend since they were kids and they share everything, and he was great comic relief.

_**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

_**Now turn away**_

_**Cause I'm awful just to see**_

_**Cause all my hairs abandon on my body**_

_**Oh my agony now that I will never marry**_

_**Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo**_

_**But counting down the days to go, its just eleven**_

One of the people he would miss the most was his best friend Sam Manson. Danny went to get radioactivity three months ago to see if it could cure the cancer, but did nothing. He would refuse to let Sam see him without his hair. It started to grow back a little, but he still was embarrassed by it.

He never told anyone his love for Sam, that all he wanted was to be with her. Now he couldn't let her see him, much less tell her he loved her. He wanted to marry her; he had only one thing to do before everything ended.

_**And I just hope you know **_

_**That if you say Goodbye today**_

_**I'd ask you to be true **_

_**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you**_

_**Oh**_

Danny quickly wrote down a letter to Sam, and it read:

_Dear Sam,_

_Today is the day the pain will end. I have hope in you that you will live a wonderful, happy, true life when I'm gone. I've wanted to say this for a long time now, I love you, and I always have. As I slept every night I dreamt of you and me as husband and wife, but it could never be. I want you to live your life happily, with me or not. So goodbye, my love._

_Love,_

_Danny_

Danny finished the letter and his eyelids began to drope. He could feel his heartbeat slow down, about ready to stop. He laid his body down, shut his eyes, and let his heart stop. Danny Fenton had now passed on, leaving everything and everyone he held dear behind.

**_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_**

Please give me a review or a flame, it doesn't matter to me, I just want to know how my story did.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's the deal. I want to write a new oneshot but I have big time writers block, and I can't get any inspiration. So if any of you have a song and an idea I could use please tell me!


End file.
